NYPD Movie Night
by csiny96
Summary: JAC, D/L/L, Hawkes/Camille, Don, Adam & Sid. The teams weekly movie night uncovers a few surpises. Non-angst, very fluffy and slightly OOC. ONE-SHOT not connected to any of my other stories. T/M rating-not explicit scenes just very sugestive. Please R&R!


**NYPD Movie Night**

**Hey! This is a one-shot that I wrote in August whilst in Wales and I've only just managed to type it up this weekend. I've not had much time recently to write and so I haven't got any new chapters to add to either JAC fics that I've currently got. This doesn't connect to either of them as it's a totally different plot. It's mainly JAC but it also features D/L/L and Hawkes/Camille. I own nothing; characters, the films and actors I've mentioned, absolutely nothing. However I did come up with the plot. This is slightly different to the hand-written version as I've cut some scenes and I've added some. It's NOT angst it's actually quite fluffy and out of character for some but hey, it's fiction! Also it's over 6000 words so it's long… Anyway, please enjoy it and R&R!**

It was getting dark in New York as a team of NYPDs finest CSIs and detectives were approaching the ends of their shifts. Jo Danville and Lindsay Messer were sat in their shared office with little 5 year old Lucy Messer, who was sat on the small couch, tucked in the corner, drawing a picture.

"So what films do you fancy watching tonight?" Lindsay asked as she handed Jo the last report to sign, before finally handing it off to Mac.

"Hmm… well, I have a few that I'd like to watch. They're not massively festive, but they have elements. Oh yeah, they're also chick flicks… all set in the UK."

"Right…" Lindsay couldn't see a group of men being willing to watch English chick-flicks, even if it was around Christmas. "…and you think that somehow just the two of us can get six male NYPD employees to watch some chick-flicks? I know that they're expecting revenge but still… Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah! Sheldon's bringing Camille so it won't be just us two. This means Hawkes will watch them, I'll persuade Mac and I'm pretty sure that you can somehow sweet-talk Danny into it; one way or another." Jo gave Lindsay a knowing smirk and wink as the younger woman squirmed slightly in her seat as her face reddened. Lindsay desperate to change the subject slightly asked Jo a question about their actual weekly movie night.

"So… what are these chick-flicks that you plan on torturing the men with?"

"Well, I have four films that I've thought of. I know we normally only watch two or three but as its Christmas Eve tomorrow and we have a later shift I thought we could watch all of them. First of all there's 'The Holiday' which isn't totally set in the UK, but that doesn't matter." Jo had definitely got an obsession of English chick-flicks that until now only a few people knew of, however Lindsay had caught on to the older woman's love. "Then we'll watch 'Bridget Jones' Diary' followed by the sequel 'Bridget Jones: The Edge of the Reason' and then finally 'Love Actually'."

Lindsay smirked and gave a small cheeky smile as she asked Jo "Is it just me or do you also have an obsession of films that have Hugh Grant and Collin Firth in? 'Cause out of the four films you just listed, three have both of them in the films." Jo tried to hide her increasing blush as she quickly answered.

"Hey, I just like the films! It's just a lucky bonus that they're both in them!" They both burst into a fit of giggles as they knew just how much the other one liked the actors.

After a couple of minutes they re-composed themselves and Jo drew her attention back to the file that needed reading and signing. Finally she dotted her signature at the bottom of the page as 'Assistant Supervisor' and chucked her pen down on her cluttered desk. She closed the folder and haphazardly threw it on a pile of other manila coloured folders that Lindsay could only guess needed Mac's signature. Lindsay lightly chuckled at Jo's so called 'desk'.

"'You ever gonna' tidy that thing? It's turned into a sea multi-coloured sticky-notes and manila folders! How the hell you find things in that is beyond me." Lindsay couldn't help smirking at her friend's untidiness. From Jo's first day she'd managed to cause a mess by dropping the contents of her suitcase onto the floor of their office. Soon afterwards she was known for her brightly coloured sticky-notes.

"I don't find things… I lose them and find them several weeks later, when I don't need them anymore, when half my desk has a landslide onto the floor. I'm used to it though; I just hate wasting time filing things. Anyway, I better hand this pile to Mac, so he'll have time to sign these before the two-day holiday." She replied as she stood up and grabbed the aforementioned pile of files.

"Well, we're gonna get off now, aren't we Luce? Should have enough time to get her ready for bed and have her tea before you guys turn up and watch the films. Good luck with persuading Mac, Jo. Cya in a bit!"

"Yeah, I'll bring the films." Jo walked down the corridor, thankful that Lindsay hadn't pushed the issue of her and Mac sharing a ride, any further.

The truth was that Jo Danville and Mac Taylor had been dating for ten months now, and two months ago, Jo and Ellie had moved into Mac's apartment. They were currently looking for a house to buy together, so they could have more space for Jo's clutter, Mac's precious items and memorabilia, as well as Ellie's stuff. Mac's current apartment had been quite a bachelor pad until the two Danville's had moved in with him. It had three bedrooms, one was theirs, the second Ellie's and the third was used as Tyler's room or a guest room. But now, the couple needed more space with at least four bedrooms, if not five. They were a growing family and that meant having a lot of belongings, too many for a Manhattan apartment. The team were currently clueless, the only person at work that they'd told was Sinclair, but that had to be done. It would have been an understatement to say that he was livid.

'_What the hell, Taylor! First of all you have Messer and Monroe, then Flack and Angell, now you two! What are you doing with you team? Are you lot actually running DNA or is it dating agency that you've got going on up there, eh?' Sinclair bellowed at the top of his voice in his office, causing the window panes and door to shake a little. _

'_With all due respect, Sir, Flack and Angell aren't and weren't on my team, and I told Danny and Lindsay to keep it out of their work and to not let it interfere, which ultimately has been successful. I don't care that they hit a rough patch 'because I know and I can see that they are made for each other. No way was I going to stop them from having the happiness that they deserved.' Mac had paused to let his angry, frustrated words sink into Sinclair's thick skull. "I and Jo can't help what we feel for each other and I'm not just going to ignore it, after we've both been on our own for so long. We deserve happiness. As we're both professionals we can work as normal and our personal lives won't interfere with our jobs. Now, you can disagree with me all you bloody well want, but we're together and that's not going to change anytime soon.' Mac snarled back at the chief as they both glared at each other. Tension could be cut with a knife. After a while of intense glares and looks, Mac carried on._

'_Oh yeah, Sir, don't bother wasting your breath threatening to fire us. This lab couldn't function without us; you know it and we know it. I'm certain that our team would walk out on you if you fired either of us and then you'd have just lost the best team that the US has got. I know you're not that stupid, and, hey, I've saved your ass enough times and no doubt I'll have to save it again at some point so don't make the wrong decision now.'_

'_Fine, Taylor. But if you're so called relationship interferes with either of your work then that's it. You either split up or one of you gets fired, if not both. Got it?'_

'_You know that won't happen but just to humour you; loud and clear, Sir.'_

Jo knocked on Mac's glass office door before going in. He looked up from a file and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips upon seeing who it was.

"Hey, I've got a couple more reports that need your powerful signature before you can head home for your two day Christmas break. I've read them already and signed them but as always, that's never quite enough." He loved how she would just have little rants over some of the excruciating long processes that needed to be done to finally deem a case 'CLOSED'.

"Thanks, Jo." As she placed the files down their fingers brushed and the familiar feel of electricity ran through their bodies, leaving them tingling with love for each other.

"I'll just sign them before I head home tonight, shouldn't take too long, so we shouldn't be late to put Lucy to bed. So what films are we watching?"

Jo told Mac the four films that she'd told Lindsay and watched closely for his response.

"Is this the price we pay for making you two watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy? 'Cause we've watched them at home before…"

"I know, but it's a good excuse and you've watched these four films at home before, too. I think you kinda like them and anyway, you know what they do to me." They shared a smirk, locking eyes for a moment before Jo spoke up again.

"I better get home, we don't want people to get suspicious now, do we Detective?"

"That… we don't. However it may be hard tonight for me to resist you." He paused and their eyes locked, telling each other the emotions that they felt for each other without saying a single word. They knew what the other felt, they always said it to each other away from work, but he wanted to say it. He loved that he could say it to her. "I love you." His voice was huskier and a little deeper than normal as he didn't want a nosey lab rat to catch onto what he had just said.

"Love you too." Jo's voice was also a little deeper than normal. "I'll see you in about forty minutes then, yeah?"

"Yeah."

It was seven p.m. when Mac and Jo finally left their apartment. Ellie was at a friend's house for the night and hadn't been there when Mac had got back. The two had both planned to get a shower before they left to the Messer's apartment but Jo was in the shower when he got back and so decided to join her. That would have been fine if neither of them had managed to build up so much sexual tension throughout the day and so a simple shower was delayed an hour instead of twenty minutes, after Mac had gotten her attention and had two sexual romps; one in the shower and one hot under the sheets. They couldn't help it, every day they seemed to love and want each other more and more and so each day their passion, lust and love grew stronger for one another.

Mac was dressed in a pair of slouchy jeans that were made to look old and battered. They fit snuggly on him, making his ass look even better than in his other jeans. They had light and dark patches with a couple of thread-bared holes on his thighs and knees. He'd worn a fitted navy top that showed off his chest and abs and then his old leather jacket on top and finally his navy converse hi-tops; which Jo had bought him. Jo was wearing her black skinny jeans, whilst she still could, but instead of a fitted top that she normally would wear for a movie night she had decided to wear a navy blue, V-neck sweater that didn't cling to her stomach, without a belt. She also had her leather jacket on top and was wearing her leather heeled boots. She hadn't had time to straighten her naturally wavy hair so she had scraped it back into a short pony-tail and just put a little make-up on, leaving it to look natural apart from her eye-lashes that screamed glamour and sexiness. They walked hand in hand out onto the streets of Manhattan in the general direction of their destination. Where they normally crossed onto the other side of the street, Mac just carried on walking forwards, and in the opposite direction.

"Mac, why are we heading towards Central Park? We need to get the pizzas!" Jo asked as Mac tugged her towards an entrance.

"Because, Ms Danville, since you're going to torture me tonight -"

"- Torture you?" Jo questioned

"Yes, torture me. Four chick-flicks -"

"- Mac you watch them at home with me!" Jo interrupted again.

"I know I do but if you'd just let me finish you'd understand." Jo looked down at her feet before making eye contact once again with Mac, looking a little sheepish.

"The torturing bit is the fact that I can't hold you, I can't touch you, and I can't kiss you. At home I can do all of those things, even if Ellie's there. So tonight, I want to take a bit of a detour through here, and anyway, you can't deny how beautiful it is with all the snow." By this time they had approached a clearing where the tree they had spent the past summer sat up against, was, and where they had shared picnics, walks and most importantly where, in February of that year, they had shared their first kiss and declared their love for each other.

Jo tore her hazel eyes away from Mac's sapphire pools to glance at her surroundings. As she looked around, her breath hitched in her throat. There was a string of lanterns hung between three trees and a few Chinese lanterns were just starting to rise into the crisp December night sky. There were also tea lights and red roses and petals scattered around the tree in the middle. The thing that took her breath away the most, however, was the chalk board, leaning against the central tree, 'their tree' as they had called it. The message was written in crisp white chalk in Mac's familiar curled scrawl. It read: 'Will you marry me, Jo?' There were two love hearts at the top corners of the board; one had the initials 'M.B.T' and the other had the initials 'J.A.M.T'. Mac was originally going to put 'D' instead of 'T' knowing how she felt about men 'owning' women by making them take their surname. Mac didn't plan on making her take his name, it was her choice and that's what mattered more, but he still liked to put it to emphasise his question.

As Jo turned to face Mac, with her mouth slightly agape in shock, she saw him on one knee holding open a Tiffany's box containing a beautiful ring. There was a band of channel-set, round diamonds and in the middle sat a two carat diamond, reflecting the lights and gleaming in beauty. Mac slid the ring form the box and held it between his thumb and forefinger. She could see that on the inside of the white-gold band were two names engraved; 'Mac' and 'Jo'.

"Josephine Abigail-May Danville, even though we have only been dating for ten months, sixteen days, twenty-nine minutes and about six seconds, I already know that we are supposed to be together until the end of time. We may not have shouted our love from the rooftops or even told our co-workers but I can't keep this off any longer. You have made me the happiest man on this earth, you've brought the 'old Mac Taylor' back, the one that after the towers fell, I thought would never make a re-appearance. I cannot thank you enough for bringing me back, for making me smile and laugh. I cannot thank you enough for all that you've given me and all that you are giving me in the foreseeable future. I never thought I'd get a second chance to start the family that I've dreamt of for all these years, but you've proved me wrong. I never want to lose you, Jo. You have my heart and you always will. You drew me in with your beautiful southern charm and I know that here and now is the right time for this. I no longer care who knows about us, 'because right now, I wanna tell the world that I've found you and well, I hope, I'll have you forever. Jo, I will never stop loving you, my love will only grow stronger every day. So, please, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Jo had tears rolling gently down her cheeks in happiness and utter amazement.

"Of course I will! Yes, yes, a million times yes! I love you so much, McCanna Taylor." He slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He immediately kissed back wrapping an arm around her waist the other was on her hip but his thumb rested on her stomach. Tongues fought and moans of pleasure and love escaped into the other's mouth before being captured again. Finally their lips parted and Mac rested his forehead against Jo's as they both breathed heavily with silly, love-struck smiles plastered on their faces.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, for saying yes." Mac whispered as tears were now rolling down his cheeks as he moved his hands now one on her hip and the other now fully on her stomach, over the newly emerged small bump. He inhaled deeply and then his smile got even bigger, if that was possible, as he spoke softly, "I love you _both _so much."

"That's good, because _we _both love you so much, too. I can't wait to be Jo Taylor." She laughed lightly at the shock on his face as their foreheads parted and they could see the others face a lot more clearly now.

"You want to take my name?" He asked once he'd gotten over the initial shock. "I thought you didn't like the idea of being 'owned'." He tried to not get his hopes up too high as he wasn't sure if she was serious.

"That was with Russ. You, McCanna Boyd Taylor Jnr, can own me any day and every day."

"Good. Do we still have to go to movie night?" His voice turned a little child-like and youthful; as if he was pleading not to go to his grandparents' house but knowing he had to.

"Yes!" Jo exclaimed, feigning shock and playfully slapping his arm. "They are expecting us! Don't worry, as soon as we get home I'll make it up to you and thank you properly, promise." She gave him a sly grin before going a bit more serious. "So, how'd'you do this?"

"I have my sources, Mrs Taylor. C'mon we better get going." They headed out of Central Park, holding hands, to the pizzeria to collect their order before grabbing a taxi to Danny and Lindsay's apartment.

"Are we gonna' tell them? Tonight I mean." Jo asked once Mac had told the cabbie the address.

"It's up to you. We could let them figure it out."

"Hmm, well my ring does sort of stand out from my other rings. It's beautiful, thank you, Mac. I can't believe you had it engraved as well… it's just… the best."

"You noticed the engraving? I wanted it to be more personal than just the standard ring they sell. And for you, nothing is too much… I don't care how cheesy that sounds, because it's true."

"Well, I like your cheesy lines 'cause I know you mean them. And I think we should let them figure it out, after all they are _supposedly_ the finest that the city and country has to offer."

"Except that's at figuring out crimes and murders, not how or when their two bosses fell in love and are now engaged." Mac smirked at the grin that was tugging at Jo's lips as she leant in for a small, sweet kiss.

"True. Sad…but true. Their faces should be funny when they put everything together over the past ten months."

"It's definitely something that I don't want to miss, especially when they remember that well, uncompromising position, that we had to re-construct. Danny's gonna flip when he figures that we were what, 5 months into our relationship…"

"…and that you told Danny he couldn't do it with Lindsay was because they were in a relationship."

"Yet, we were. I still, to this day, can't believe how I managed to control myself from not taking you right then and there." Jo laughed at the memory of that particular re-construction. They had to figure out how only the bottom lover had been hit and killed by a bullet that should have entered the male lover on top to hit the woman below him afterwards, but instead it had somehow diverted around the top lover and just hit the young woman beneath him. Despite almost half of the lab coming down to see their bosses do this re-construction and them both wanting each other and trying to pretend that this was the first time they'd found themselves in such a position, they managed to figure it out and nobody suspected their relationship.

The cab pulled up at the curb and Mac gave him the cash before getting out and holding the door open for Jo. It was now quarter past eight and the rest of their friends were already there.

At seven thirty the doorbell in the Messer's apartment sounded out.

"Danny! Get that will ya?" Lindsay Messer called from their daughter's room.

"Got it, babe!" He yelled back as he answered the door to Flack, Adam and Sid.

"Hey guys." He said as he let the three men into the apartment. "You lot heard the bad news yet?" Danny asked, curious to how the men had either taken it or were going to take it.

He took their coats and hung them up before taking a six-pack from Don, 5 tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream from Adam and a bottle of Jack Daniels from Sid, and walked into the kitchen.

"What bad news?" Adam asked.

"Four… Chick… Flicks." Danny paused between each word to add extra emphasis.

"Four?" Don choked out.

"One word, apparently… 'payback'."

"I knew it was a bad idea to make them watch the trilogy, but at least it wasn't star wars; I'm not sure they'd have actually watched them…" Adam was a huge fan of star wars, but apparently Jo and Lindsay weren't keen and so they had finally agreed to watch the trilogy over a couple of movie nights.

A couple of minutes later Lindsay walked in and greeted them before the doorbell rang again, but this time Lindsay went to answer it.

"Hey! I'm glad you could both make it!" Lindsay hugged both Sheldon and Camille, and then took their coats.

"Where do you want these, Linds?" Sheldon asked, gesturing to a bottle of red wine and another six-pack.

"Just pop them in the kitchen, Shell. Danny and the guys are in there, we're just waiting for Mac and Jo to get her with the pizzas and films." Sheldon threw his head back, in annoyance, when Lindsay mentioned the films as Lindsay had texted Camille to let her know what they'd be watching. Lindsay and Camille both smirked as Camille had been told about what the two girls had been put through.

They walked through to the kitchen and Lindsay poured herself and Camille a glass of red wine and Danny passed Hawkes a beer.

"Mommy?" A small voice appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes, Lucy-Lu?" Lindsay asked whilst turning to see her daughter standing clad in her pale pink fairy pyjamas.

"Where are Uncle Mac and Aunty Jo?"

"They're picking up our dinner and then they'll be here to put you to bed, okay?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Lucy managed to find a scrap of energy left, to bolt to the door as Lindsay rushed after her, warning her daughter to not open it. Lindsay checked through the peep-hole to ensure it was Mac and Jo before she unlocked the door.

"UNCLE MAC!" Lucy screamed as she launched herself into her godfather's arms as he took a step back to steady himself. Jo now always held the take-out and DVDs as Lucy had made a habit of the 'warm' welcoming routine. They stepped inside, Jo giving Lindsay the food and DVDs as Mac put Lucy down so he could take off his and Jo's coat and hang them up.

"Can I get you two a drink?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll just have a beer, thanks, Lindsay." Mac replied as he turned his attention to Jo, trying to see what excuse she came up for this week for not drinking.

"And you, Jo? I've got a bottle of red open…"

"I'm alright thanks, Lindsay. Can I just have a bottle of water?"

"Seriously? Do you not drink anymore or something? 'Cause it's been ages since you've drank on a movie night…" Lindsay tried to pry for more information but Jo wasn't going to tell her any more than the lame excuse she had planned.

"I'm just trying to not drink as much. I've spent too many nights turning to a bottle of red after a case so I'm trying to change my methods of relaxing. Thanks, anyway." Lindsay nodded and let out a small defeated sigh as she turned to go into the kitchen.

"Come on! Story time!" Lucy shouted to them both as she ran towards her room and got the book she wanted. Mac took Jo's hand as the pair walked down the small corridor towards the little girl's room. They had once said it was their practice runs before the real thing. In Lucy's eyes their relationship was just like her Mom and Dad's and so in front of Lucy, they could hold hands without her thinking it was big news and her blabbing to her parents. Lucy only had two Aunties and one of those; Stella was in New Orleans. She always came down for Christmas, sometimes Thanksgiving and New Year's too and she tried to come in summer for a few days to see everyone.

When Stella first left the team thought that she'd come back and to be honest, so did Stella. Except things had turned out good; both in New Orleans and New York. Stella had met a doctor on one of her cases and now the two were a very strong item. The team in New York were shocked as they had all thought that Mac and Stella would end up together, or that Mac would have ran after her and beg for her to come back. But that didn't happen. The two remained best friends and he was truly happy for her and so he decided to confide in Stella, about his and Jo's relationship. The two of them had both found their happiness and they weren't going to ignore it.

Jo sat down on the right side of the bed and leant against the headboard whilst Mac sat next to her on the left side. Lucy had sandwiched herself between the two as usual and rested her head on Mac's chest as he read her favourite book. Lucy soon nodded off and very carefully and slowly Mac and Jo got out from underneath her sleeping form and turned off the lamp before leaving the door slightly ajar and wandered down the hall back to the rest of the team.

"Did Lucy go down okay?" Lindsay asked as Mac and Jo appeared into the Messer's living room.

"Yeah, she fell asleep with a couple of pages left of the book to go." Mac answered as they sat down.

"Okay! Let's get this torturous event started!" Danny exclaimed as he handed Mac and Jo their drinks. The room had Danny's flat screen on the far wall; there was a three seat leather couch with a matching arm chair that faced the TV. A fur rug was in the middle with a wooden coffee table on top. There was also a matching leather futon and two leather bean bags opposite the armchair. Sid was sat in the armchair, Danny was on one end of the couch, Lindsay in the middle and Jo on the other end. Mac was sat on the floor leaning back against the couch next to Jo's feet, Adam was sat on the floor as well except he was leaning against the futon, Sheldon and Camille were both sat on one of the beanbags and Don was sat on the other one. Adam as always was in charge of setting up the DVDs and so he put in the first disc; 'The Holiday'. The pizza boxes were scattered around the room so everyone could grab whatever they wanted.

The complaints from the men were limited throughout the first film as most of them had been happy enough to watch a film with Cameron Diaz as one of the main characters. Sid had to be stopped from telling one of his stories about 'when he was younger' and 'a girl that resembled the actress very much'. Don, Adam and Danny had made comments about how she looked and how they 'would definitely have her'; resulting in Danny receiving an elbow in the ribs from Lindsay. Hawkes had said 'she was okay, nothing special' and Mac had stayed quiet until Danny had asked on his thoughts, to which he had replied 'she's not my type; I don't ogle over someone whom I don't and will never love.' Jo had smiled inwardly at his comment at the little reminder that she was in fact the woman that held his heart.

During the film both Mac and Jo had glanced at Sheldon and Camille. Hawkes had his arm around her shoulders and her hand was resting on his thigh. The couple were sharing loving looks and occasionally a sweet kiss. The two of them looked so happy and content and Mac and Jo couldn't help the little pangs of jealousy shot through them.

All Mac could think was 'for Christ's sake, Lindsay! Notice the god-damn ring already – someone, anyone, just notice it for crying out loud!' It was no surprise that similar thoughts were going through Jo's mid as well. This was definitely the worst part of movie nights, especially as tonight they were newly engaged.

Finally the credits of the first film were rolling up the screen as Lindsay exclaimed "Toilet break, guys! Adam, if you can set up the next film, me and Danny will get the drinks and Mac, can you get the Ben and Jerry's and the spoons."

Mac collected the pizza boxes whilst Danny and Lindsay collected the beer bottles and glasses before heading off to the kitchen. When everyone returned, Mac handed out the ice cream.

"Phish Food for Hawkes and Camille, New York Super Fudge Chunk for Don, Cookie Dough for Adam, Fossil Fuel for Danny and Lindsay and Baked Alaska for me and Jo. Danny passed beers to the guys except Mac, whilst Lindsay passed Camille another glass of red, Mac a JD and coke and then Jo another bottle of water. As Jo accepted the beverage Lindsay screamed and her eyes widened in shock. Everyone turned to Lindsay in puzzlement.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! _**OH. MY. GOD!**_ Y-you're engaged! Holy crap, when? Where? How? What… Oh. My. God… WHO? You never said you were seeing someone…" Lindsay's babbling faded out as it dawned on her. All of those looks she'd seen and thought were innocent flirting, the _re-construction_, the new-found extra happiness, the laidback-ness… everything.

"How long! Why didn't you say anything? I can't believe it!" Finally the men had come out of their surprised stupors and Danny interrupted Lindsay.

"Woaah! Slow down, Montana! I think we gathered that Jo's engaged but… what do you know that we don't?" He rested his hand on his wife's shoulder as she turned to the room instead of just her eyes flicking between Jo and Mac.

"E-engaged…M-mac a-and Jo, ENGAGED!"

"W-what the… You popped the question to someone whom we didn't know you were dating?"

"I and Jo have been dating for ten months, Danny," Mac started as Jo carried on.

"I and Ellie moved in with Mac a couple of months ago, and we've just had an offer accepted on a house…"

"…and I proposed tonight on the way here, in Central Park." Mac finished.

"You got proposed to in Central Park? I was taken to the registry office… and, gosh! The ring's beautiful, how the hell did you afford that? And the diamond… what carat is that?"

"Something not many people are aware of is how much I am actually paid, and I'm a good saver. And I think the central diamond is a two carat."

"TWO! Wow…" Lindsay looked at in awe. "I've seen these in Tiffany's, they're so beautiful. Congratulations, to you both."

"Yeah, congratulations, boss. I never saw this coming but, still it's a good surprise." The rest of the team followed Lindsay and Danny's examples of congratulations and admired the ring before they settled back down to watch the second film.

Jo sat on the floor next to Mac to share the ice cream, however more of the ice cream ended up on each other instead of in their mouths as they couldn't stop laughing whilst trying to feed each other. They didn't mind one bit as it gave the other the opportunity to lick the ice cream of the others face and kiss them a little more than necessary. The two films whizzed by for the couple as they just relished in the closeness and how natural it felt to show their love in front of their colleagues and friends. It was a much welcomed change and a breath of fresh air to be themselves and not have to hide anything. Well, almost anything.

"I LOVE this film!" Jo exclaimed when Adam had put the film in. She rested her head in the crook of Mac's neck as he put a protective arm around her waist, holding her close. His hand was on her stomach and his fingers were drawing absent-minded patterns on it. His other hand was holding her hand. Danny and Lindsay noticed Mac's 'discreet' hand on Jo's stomach and Lindsay looked closely at what Jo was wearing. She noticed that although she was wearing her skinny black jeans that the top was a lot baggier than anything Jo normally wore for these nights and even baggier than some of the tops she wore for work. When Mac's hand pushed the fabric to her skin she noticed the bump that wasn't there a few weeks ago. Lindsay recognised that bump from having Lucy. It was small and easily miss-able if you weren't necessarily looking for it but it was a bump, nevertheless. She looked at Danny and could see that he had also recognised the protectiveness of Mac's arm. They locked eyes, silently deciding to keep quiet and wait for when the couple would say anything. They wouldn't be able to hide it much longer anyway.

As the final film finished the group started to stand up to clear away glasses, bottles, empty tubs and spoons before Mac announced, "Right, we're going to bet going, it's late…"

"…and you're newly engaged. We know why you two want to get going!" Danny exclaimed as the group laughed and Mac and Jo blushed slightly.

"We'll see you all Monday morning, we hope you have a great Christmas and you can interrogate us further when we're at work." Jo announced trying to save them from any further embarrassment.

"You got that right, Jo! We've missed ten months of gossip; we've got wedding planning to start and some other things that will start showing." Lindsay winked at Jo for the last part and glanced to her stomach, to Mac's face and then to her face. Jo found it so hard to not rest her hand on her stomach but she knew that she could tell her if not everyone at work in their 'discussion'. At least then she could go back to wearing some tighter fitting tops, she knew Mac loved her in them and especially with the new bump showing.

"Alright! We'll see you two love-birds bright and early Monday morning, then. Have a good couple of days!" Danny patted Mac on the back as the group said their final goodbyes and everyone started to leave.

Mac and Jo walked down the sidewalk in the chilly December evening air, their hands entwined and content smiles on their faces.

"Well I think Lindsay took that quite well and I think she's caught onto this little one." Mac spoke softly as they stopped walking and he rested his hand once again on Jo's stomach as they faced each other.

"Are you kiddin' me Taylor? You call that quite well? I thought she was going to self-destruct. She was so… I don't know, excited? When she figured it out. And I think you're right, she's caught on. I don't mind though." As she said the last part her playful smile disappeared and a loving one replaced it as she put her hand over Mac's.

"This is Lindsay we're on about here, Jo. She doesn't do things like anyone else does. I swear when she was pregnant with Lucy she truly believed I was a guinea-pig… actually; I think she always thinks I'm a guinea-pig. Her being pregnant was just an excuse to go to more extreme levels… changing my taste, my sense of smell…" Mac trailed off remembering all of Lindsay's experiments.

"Does that mean you can be my guinea-pig for the next five and a half months, detective?" Jo asked seductively as her eyes grew darker with lust.

"I suppose that would depend on what kind of experiments you would be doing, Mrs Taylor." Mac replied, equally seductive. His voice was huskier and filled with lust, his eyes were no longer the sapphire blue but they were now a stormy sea dark blue, as their eyes locked.

"Oh, I'm sure they will be to your taste and I'm certain that you'll be pleased with the outcomes and discoveries… though, we may need somewhere _without_ glass walls and a door with preferably a lock." Jo smirked.

"I think we should get a cab… walking takes way too long._**TAXI!**_" Mac turned to see Jo with a surprised look in her eyes. "What? I'm a man… and hell, you always know what to say…" Mac replied as Jo nodded and climbed into the back on the cab. Neither could wait to get home from their NYPD movie night, and to get a different sort of night underway; one that was much longer and tiring.

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you want to see the ring then it's on the Tiffany's website, or if you send me a PM then I can upload pictures of it to my flickr account and send you a link. Please R&R! Beth x**


End file.
